


Crystal Garden

by MrsAlot



Series: Through the Blood and Fire [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus is gone, Predaking wishes to raise the spirits of the hart broken medic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Garden

**Author's Note:**

> supermedichero247 asked this for a prompt
> 
> these prompts didn't start out as a story, but actually, I've kinda stung them together in my head so.... yeah, their a mini series now...

Ratchet had no idea why he had agreed to this… Following the massive Dragon-former down into a twisting network of old cavers deep beneath Cybertron’s surface, he must be losing his mind. There was no telling what the leader of the Predacons had planned, it could be a trap or deception of some kind. Yet, the doctor couldn’t bring himself to care. Ratchet knew that Optimus wouldn’t of wanted him to grieve for him, yet the old medic couldn’t help how broken his spark felt. How even now that their world was being rebuilt, starting to regain its gleam and had begun to thrive once again… the war finely over… everything they had worked for achieved… it’s new beauty and their victory seemed… hollow to him. Lessened… without his presents…

Predaking cast a look beside him, his keen yellow optics studding the small being beside him discreetly. His own spark panging with concern, the medic had not been the same since the Prime had died. Though their first meeting had been… less then pleasant, Ratchet truth and honesty had opened his eye’s and in the days that followed the final battle with Unicron, the large mech had quickly come to respect and… truly care for the little white Autobot, perhaps more then was appropriate. The medic in turn had tending to him and his brethren with the same tender care as his own fellow bots. Treated them as equals, but the Predacon could see the depth of sadness in those dulled blue optics. It was the same sadness he felt when he’d found his kin dead, a loneliness that seemed unquenchable. He hoped what he had planed would change that for him…

“We are here.” He announced as they entered a large space, it was too dark to see far, but the air felt open and cool around them.

“And what exactly is here?” Ratchet huffed grumpily, resting his servos on his hips. The dragon’s lips twitched as he knelt to pick up tow shards of broken crystal and took out a small cube of Energon from his subspace, the medic was cute when he was irritated.

“Beauty.” He said simply, then violently smashed the two shards and Energon against the wall. Ratchet panicked, jumping back and drawing his weapons as the cavern suddenly burst into blinding glorious colour. The sudden impact and Cybertronian life blood somehow bringing the walls to life, lighting up the immense cathedral like space around them which housed the most stunning crystal structures the old doctor had ever seen.

“It-it’s a garden… A Crystal Garden! I haven’t seen one since… It must have kept growing… protected underground… and feeding of what little remained… all these years…” Ratchet gasped, his blades disappearing as he stood, gazing in complete awe at the sheer beauty around him. The light the crystals emanated reflected on the gigantic pool of oil in the centre of the cave, causing rainbows of iridescent colour on it’s dark surface. The medic now understood what humans meant by having their breath taken from them. This place was so enchanting it made his optics sting and spark tighten in his chest.

“I found this place as I searched for shelter in the ruins. My brethren do not seem to fully appreciate its true wonder… I knew that you would…” Predaking spoke gently, his pleasant voice filling the space around them. When he looked down, what the mighty mech saw to him was far more stunning then the wonder around him. The coloured light danced on the medics white body, those once dull eyes now shone as brilliantly as the crystal around them and what Predaking had wanted… Ratchet smiling. A wonderfully open and unguarded thing as he looked out before them, and for now… his sadness left him, leaving only a bot enjoying the moment they were shearing.

“It’s beautiful…” Ratchet almost whispered, as if talking louder would disturb their surrounding. “Thank you… for showing me…”

“You are welcome…” Predaking said softly, yet thinking that the crystals were currently not the only thing of beauty in the cave.


End file.
